


Day 20: Pampering

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [20]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fingering, Genderbending, fem! Galo, fem! Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Galo fingers Lio on the couch, but in a cute way.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Day 20: Pampering

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3WT6E7)   



End file.
